Naruto Futureshock
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When Naruto is placed in suspended animation he awakens several centuries in the future, now he works alongside the descendants of the Konoha 12 to maintain order and justice in the city of New Konoha
1. Welcome to the future part 1

"Wait, Naruto!" Sakura cried out as her friend entered battle with Obito Uchiha "This next blow will end the WAR!" Naruto shouted powering up his tailed beast Rasenshuriken. "You're right and when you fall I will have what I need to activate my plan!" Obito said using an ancient Uchiha technique called the Dragon's Fist. "NO!" Sakura screamed out as an explosion occurred.

Obito was defeated, but made the ground under Naruto crumble away, making Naruto fall into a pit of an amber liquid. "AMBERNITE!" Sakura shouted seeing it start to set rock hard around Naruto placing him into a suspended animation "No, no, no, no" Sakura whimpered as she attempted to save her friend "SAKURA HELP ME!" Naruto cried out as he sunk "Hold on" Sakura said grabbing his arm before pulling "That is not going to work" Obito wheezed "Why?" Sakura asked tears in her eyes, "The harder you pull the quicker he sinks" Obito explained "So that means?" Sakura said "Even though he was my enemy I'm sorry for you will never see him again, after all being encased in Ambernite is the eternal sleep" Obito said as Sakura cried once Naruto was fully covered by the Ambernite.

Several centuries later

A group of soldiers and archaeologists "Wow, this is a rare find" an archaeologist said "A cylinder of pure Ambernite, and we could find something inside of there" he continued as he pulled out an extraction laser "Here we go" the archaeologist "Wait" a soldier said noticing something "We've got some heavy chakra readings" the soldier said "How heavy, and what level of purity do you have?" a female archaeologist asked. "WHOA! This chakra is the highest level yet, 100% purity, we can utilise a whole new level of chakra gears" the first archaeologist said "But the density of this chakra is weird" the soldier said "How weird" the female archaeologist asked. "A density level of 10" The soldier said "That high of purity and density, and it is hidden behind this wall of ambernite" the girl said smiling "Hold on, the density level is rising!" the soldier said "How high?" the guy said as the scanner blew. "This is new" the girl said as the rest of the soldiers aimed at the mineral that was currently cracking "Oh SHIT!" the girls shouted. "TAKE COVER!" a soldier shouted

After the Ambernite stopped flying a figure stood there. "Where am I?" the figure asked looking at the alien environment. "Better question is how long have I been in that cocoon of Ambernite" he said. The figure was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who was locked in the Ambernite several centuries ago, he looked around wonder what had happened when he was out of it. "I better explore, but how do I get out of here?" Naruto questioned. He saw an opening and followed it out. Suddenly the female Archaeologist who was knocked out woke up "This isn't good. This is Dr Sarutobi, we have a situation here" Sarutobi said panicking "The Ambernite contained something and now that thing is loose" she said.

Naruto eventually found himself where he thought the village was, only to see a massive alien city before him "Where's the village?" he asked entering the gates, a sign above which said welcome to Neo Konoha. "How long was I in that crystal?" he asked "I gotta find Granny Tsunade" Naruto said racing off. "Please let her be here" he prayed.

"This is Officer Haruno here" a girl said with light pink hair and pools of jade for eyes "Sure, I've got it" she said hoping on her hovercycle. "Man, I hate this shit, ever since Tonfa died in duty I've been pulling these lame ass patrols" she grumbled looking down at the metro district. "Now I'm looking for a blond teen" she said descending "And that must be him right there" she said activating her siren. "All right there sir, may I talk to you for a tick please?" she asked getting off her bike. "Sakura, is that you?" the boy asked.

Naruto was shocked there standing before him was the girl of his dreams, although she dressed and spoke differently she was basically the same "I'm sorry sir but my name is not Sakura sir, now I just want to talk to you about the Ambernite" she said again "You were there after the Fourth War" Naruto said "The Fourth War, but that was hundreds of years ago" the girl said "H-H-Hundreds of years ago, no it can't be, I was just fighting Obito and now you're telling that its Hundreds of Years have gone by, no you're lying!" Naruto said bolting "HOLD IT" the girl said "crap, Chief's not going to like that" The officer said "But who was he, I'm going to have to access the old data base to see who he is" the girl said.

"Hey Ichigo, anything good happen while on patrol?" another female officer said "Oh yeah, something real interesting" Ichigo said slipping off her patrol jacket "Well, spill" The officer said as a third came over. "I'll tell you after I've done a search" Ichigo said "Oh come on just a hint?" the third one said "Sorry Inoni" Ichigo said "Please" the second one said "What makes you think I won't tell Inoni, that I would tell you Hana?" Ichigo asked. "We're basically partners" Hana said excited "Sorry, besides Hayabusa is my partner remember?" Ichigo asked before grabbing the wanted data "Bullseye, and according to this; No Glitching Way!" Ichigo said before bolting back to the vehicle bay "What?" Hana asked looking at the data on screen "Inoni" Hana said "What, Whoa Glitch" Inoni said shocked. "How?" the two girls asked.

"They're all gone, and now I'm stuck here on my own" Naruto said looking down at the street from a tall building "Maybe I should join them" Naruto said standing up and looking down "You there stop" a voice cried out. Naruto looked behind him and saw the Sakura clone "Please Naruto" she said holding out her hand "She wouldn't want you to do that" the girl said "How would you know?" Naruto asked. "Because the legends and myth of the greatest Shinobi hero have been passed down from mother to daughter in my family; Hack my family have been guarding the Jinchuuriki's cage until a little while ago" the girl said "You mean?" Naruto asked. "That's right my great-great-great-grandmother was Sakura Haruno, and I'm Ichigo Haruno, so please step back and come meet those who are descents of those you called your allies during the Fourth Shinobi War" Ichigo said as Naruto took her hand. "Welcome to the Future Naruto Uzumaki" IUchigo laughed.

"Are you kidding, is that him?" Inoni asked as Naruto and Ichigo walked into the station "Yep, Naruto these are two of those descendants I was talking about" Ichigo said "Ino and Hinata right?" Naruto asked 'Yep that's right they were our ancestors, we're Inoni Yamanaka" Inoni started "And Hana Hyuga" Hand finished making the old Shinobi smile. "And time to meet the others.

On the way to the mess hall something caught Naruto's eyes, there before him was a gallery of holographic images and at the front were his friends "I'm truly alone here aren't I?" Naruto asked "Yes and No" Ichigo said "We were told the stories, your stories in hope that we might meet you in person and help you find your feet again" Inoni said placing a hand on his shoulders. "She never forgot about you, consider she named my great grandfather Naruto after you" Ichigo said trying to comfort the blonde before her "Thanks Ichigo I needed that" Naruto said smiling about what was said. "Come on" Inoni said.

"And this is the rest of our squad" Ichigo said as Naruto looked with nostalgia at the others gathered. "Whoa, no way" a voice said "Kiba?" Naruto "Nope I'm his grandson's grandson Kai Inuzuka" Kai said smiling "And I'm Shikage, and it would be troublesome if you didn't guess" Shikage said "Good old Shikamaru" Naruto said "And I'm Chozo" Chozo said shaking Naruto's hand "Shin come over and say hello" Kai said as Shino's descendant "Nice to meet you" Shin said bowing "Yosh the aura of youth radiates off of him" the Lee lookalike said "I am Rock Jack" Jack said "Ease off Jack, I am the descendant of Neji Hyuga: Norio Hyuga" Norio said bowing "And I'm Takara" a girl who looked like Tenten said "And all that leaves is Hayabusa" Shin said "The descendant of Sasuke Uchiha, and our loose cannon" Ichigo said "Even more so now that we lost Tonfa" Takara said "Who was Tonfa?" Naruto asked.

"He was our previous squad captain and the Descendant of Sai," Norio started. "We lost him when we took on the Street gang Neo Akatsuki" Ichigo said "Man Obito would be rolling in his grave" Naruto chuckled "Anyway we thought it was a simple bust" Ichigo continued, "Only to find out they had a new leader who was more lethal and dangerous than the last one" Inoni said "Tonfa ordered us to fall back, only to be consumed in a ball of fire leaving us a man short and you a new upstart think can replace him" a new voice said "Hayabusa" Ichigo said "Only because the village's leader is your mother and you're the next in line think you can bring in an academy student" Hayabusa said "So tell me when did you graduate, last week last year?" Hayabusa said. "A couple of centuries ago" Naruto said "Bullshit" Hayabusa snarled. "It's true he's from before the last ninja war; he's Naruto Uzumaki" Ichigo said "No way he's a myth" Hayabusa said "We thought so too, until he appeared in the city mere hours ago" Ichigo said. "Now back to a new issue, what about him; do we know he can manipulate chakra without a C-Drive or chakra gear?" Inoni asked "What's a C-Drive and Chakra Gear?" Naruto asked. "This is" Ichigo said indicating the high technological bracer on her left arm "The one on the arm is the Chakra Driver or C-Drive" Ichigo said "And the Chakra Gear is this" Inoni said showing a wrist like device on her right arm "These enable us to manipulate the chakra in our bodies" Inoni said "And the C-Drive enable us to select the jutsu we want to use" Ichigo said "Okay I better get this tech" Naruto said.

"Welcome to the armory" Takara said smiling "Whoa, how long have you had this?" Naruto asked looking at the sword section "Those are Ninjatech Katanas" Takara said "We also have Nunchucku, Tonfas and Staves" Takara said "Then we have firearms: handguns, shotgun, rifles, carbines and of course launchers" Takara said "Launchers?" Naruto asked "For Kunai and Shuriken" Takara said "You still use those?" Naruto asked going over to the kunai section "What are they made from?" Naruto asked. "A special new advanced alloy that is similar to the chakra conductive iron that was used in the construction of the ancient kunai you fought with back in your time" Takara said smiling twirling a new tech kunai "Nice" Naruto said before becoming sombre and sad "I'm sorry" Takara said smiling softly "Its just Tenten's family owned a weapons shop, that was the first set of kunai" Naruto said examining a tech kunai before placing back on the self "I miss them a lot even thought to me it's been three hours, instead it was a couple of centuries. I can see it now, the twelve of us sitting down to a big barbecue laughing and joking. But now I'm alone like I was before I was a ninja academy graduate" Naruto said looking out the window at the new Konohan skyline. "I'm sorry about saying something about the past" Takara said "Come on our squadron captain wants to meet you" Ichigo said entering the armoury.

"Where are we with the Neo-Akatskui?" the captain said taking a sip of tea. "Not sure captain, ninja squad 3 was the last group to encounter them and that caused the lost of their Squad commander Tonfa" the captain's aide said "And they're still off duty until a new member can be found, until then I have to contend with Cassandra's squad as our top unit" the captain said "Captain" Ichigo said saluting "At ease Ichigo" the captain said "Ma'am I have good news, I have found a new member for my squad" Ichigo smiled as Takara nd Naruto walked. "Is this the one you were talking about?" The captain asked. "Yes ma'am say hello to the newest and oldest member of Ninja Squad 3 Naruto Uzumaki" Ichigo said "Newest and Oldest?" the captain asked. "Newest, because he just joined and he's the oldest due to the fact he's over 200 years old" Ichigo said "Wait, he's that Naruto Uzumaki The legendary ninja hero who vanished over 200 years ago?" The captain asked. "Yes ma'am" Ichigo said "Well then Welcome aborad Officer Uzumaki, I am Captain Iruko Umino, I believe my ancestor was your academy instructor" Capt. Umino said saluting Naruto. "Thanks Taicho" Naruto said bowing. "You're welcome" Iruko said. "Ma'am! They're attacking Downtown!" her aide said "Very well then since Squad 3 has twelve members; I think its time for the future to get acquinted with the Hidden Leaf's Maverick Ninja" Iruko said as Ichigo and Naruto responded. "Lets go Naruto" Ichigo shouted. "Alright!" Naruto shouted. "Things just got interesting" Iruko said.

Next time on Naruto Future-shock: Naruto still has some adjusting to do and we have some adapting to do as well with an veteran ninja helping us, so join us next time for Episode 2: Welcome to the Future Part 2.


	2. Welcome to the Future part 2

"Let's do this!" Naruto said rushing out of the squad room

"We better catch up to him" Kai said looking at the door the ancient shinobi raced through.

"Okay, guys we'll met you in the armoury; come on Hayabusa" Ichigo said racing out into the neon lit silvery hallways of the base with Hayabusa. The two were partners and knew everything about one another, through the hardest of times like Tonfa's recent departure.

"Where could he be?" Ichigo asked sprinted down the hall looking for the blonde ninja.

"What is this room?" Naruto asked looking around the lavish and high tech office with several hardlight screens displaying several different data streams from officer health reports to crime reports and even what appeared to be a fictional account of something. The walls were a warm red colour and had a dark yellow neon glow coming from the top and bottom of each wall. On one of the walls was a dozen photos of people, five of them he recognized.

"Dad, old man, Grandma Tsunade" he said looking at the five he knew, he went to look at who was the sixth

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" an old voice said; making Naruto turn around to see who he was.

"You look younger than I have heard about you" the new person said, Naruto saw that the new person wore high tech armour similar styled like the armour of Hashirama Senju.

"I'm sorry I know about you but you know nothing about me, I am the Ninja commissioner Tobias Senju" Takeru said

"I'm honoured sir" Naruto said bowing

"I had heard that you were a reckless knucklehead, or in better terms a maverick" Senju said

"I wouldn't go that far sir" Naruto said

"What Tsunade said about you in her journal was true, reckless but humble. You were the greatest lost to the village; After you descended into the Ambernite, that was when things went down the drain, Tsunade lost the will to govern Kohona, so she gave her title to the sixth Hokage. Five years afterwards the sixth was assassinated by a rogue ninja from the leaf, and they were succeded by the seventh, who reigned for sixty years finally on their deathbed passed it to the eighth Hokage who started the sixth great ninja war, only this time it was a war against the Samurai; a global world war fought by Ninja and Samurai. Of course the war was ended by the Ninth Hokage who appointed the HoShogunate to govern any of the fire land Samurai and that lead to the end of that war. After that the reign of the tenth and eleventh were relatively peaceful, just the odd scuffle ever now and then again. And that bring us to the current Hokage. The twelfth Hokage" Tobias explained.

"Which I'm guessing is you?" Naruto asked.

"No I'm not I'm just the Commissioner General of the Ninja corps" Tobias said

"There you are Naruto" Ichigo said "Ah Comissioner Senju!" she then said bowing in respect

"Lighten up Officer Haruno, you and your team is supposed to be" Tobias started before checking his screens

"Downtown, look like some level two ninja thugs" Tobias said "I recommend Naruto you stick by Hayabusa and Shikage" Tobias said

"Yes sir" Naruto said saluting, before running off.

"He'll be great here, until we gain the means to send him back to the Godaime period" Tobias said as he sat down at his desk and opened a report up on his computer. He knew that this world needed Naruto at this particular time.

"Suit up Naruto" Ichigo said entering the armoury and picking up a SMG and a dozen tech kunai

"Takara can I get a little help please?" Naruto asked going over to the weapon selves.

"Sure, since you haven't had any training in firearms yet, take hm, a tech katana and the usual kunai and shuriken pack" Takara said picking up a sword and a box of kunai and gave them to Naruto.

"Here, take this as well" Hayabusa said handing Naruto a handgun "Just point and pull this" Hayabusa said indicating the trigger.  
"Norio, give us a sitrep down there" Ichigo said zipping up her combat vest and pulled on her gloves.

"Yes ma'am, The Neo-Akatsuki is attacking the downtown generator; they are attempting to drain the power into separate generators to take to their hideouts, leaving the town powerless. However that is not only problem, they have capture the generator support crew; so now they have hostages. So we need three teams." Norio said

"We're going to need three teams, one to rescue the hostage, one to stop the Neo Akatsuki, and the third will be backup" Ichigo said looking over a map on the way to the hangar.  
"So how are we going to get there?" Naruto asked.

"Say hello to the Neo Konoha Police Garage section three, this is basically Squad 3's vehicle bay. That is what we usually use, Hover Transcycles, bikes that can shift from sky to ground. Next we have the Sky Hauler, that's our main group transport and Hovercraft" Takara said. "Then we have the Patrollers, like the name indicate we use them for basic patrols" Hayabusa said walking over to the sleek looking Transcycle, which had and elongated front with the pilot's area at the back, inside the elongated area was the engine, Transgear and Anti-gravity drive. The front also hides the front wheel, while the back wheel is hidden underneath the seat allowing the hover pods to propel the transcycle forward.

"Naruto you and I will take the Patroller" Ichigo said indicating the sleek four wheeled vehicle. It was a metallic dark grey colour.

"Are, are you sure about this?" Naruto asked nervous.

"Yes, now come on we don't have much time" Ichigo shouted, making Naruto jump in and buckle up

"Alright time to go" Ichigo said as the patroller's HUD activated.

"Wow" Naruto said

"This is nothing" Ichigo said tapping a circular map, "So this is the location" she said

"Wow it looked heavily occupied" Naruto said.

"It is and if they set the generational unit on overload" Ichigo said drawing a circle around the location they were going to "That is the blast radius. Anyway the others have left, time to go" Ichigo said activating her own seatbelt

"So tell me who are we even up against?" Naruto asked.

"The Neo Akatsuki, a street gang turned terrorist organization that is similar and completely different from the Akatsuki you faced all those centuries ago. Only instead of rounding up ancient beast they plan to use modern means to an end. And I hate to say it their current leader is some sick and twisted individual, who calls himself Zero" Ichigo said

"Why Zero?" Naruto asked.

"Because that is the amount of people who will stop him" Ichigo replied.

"Really, at least Pain's name was kind of fitting, but this guy got nothing on him, wait current leader?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah the last leader of the Neo Akatsuki is in Inferno Prison, serving time for multiple crimes" Ichigo said.

"And to think he got busted for simply stealing some beer" Ichigo laughed.  
"What a lame leader" Naruto sweatdropped.

"We're here" Ichigo said jumping out of the patroller.

"Okay let's see, Sharingan!" Hayabusa said "Two rifleman on the front two, low level enforcer from back when they were a street gang, A sniper on the roof across from us" he analysed. "This just got trickier people" Haybusa said as we deactivated his sharingan

"So what now?" Norito asked pulling on his tactical vest

"We still use the same strategy as usual" Hayabusa said

"But with that sniper, Takara, do you think you can get him before he gets you?" Norito asked.

"Count on me, Problem is which rifle do I take?" Takara said displaying three rifles on her C-Drive.

"Take this one, it has a higher rate of fire, lower reload time and an 8x magnification scope" Hayabusa indicating a rifle.

"Time to bust out the old Sharpshooter Orion DX" Takara gleefully said.

"Why did you suggest that?" Hayabusa asked.

"Because that is my favourite rifle, now to pick a spot and cover you guys" Takara said running off.

"What's going on, I need sitrep" Ichigo said placing her com in her ear

"We've got a couple of riflemen and a sniper on the roof, I've sent Takara to deal with them" Hayabusa said

"And entry points?" Ichigo said looking at the map. Not noticing Naruto disappearing.

"Shikage's team is here, Hana's is here and we're here" Hayabusa said indicating their positions.

"So we're the backup team right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah we are, Naruto; Naruto?" Hayabusa said "Shit" he shouted.

"Not good" Ichigo said activating her com.

Naruto had somehow entered the building dodging the thugs that Neo Akatsuki had hired.

"So these are the big bads?" Naruto asked hiding in the shadows as he saw two hooded figures set something up "And what is that?" Naruto asked getting closer as cloaked figured stepped out of the shadows.

"Is it ready?" the new figure said to the hoodies

"We are nearly ready milord Zero" One of them said

"Good activate it" Zero said in a deep threatening voice.

"Soon the Chakra tech will not function, at least when this device is activate" Hoodie two said

"Hey!" Naruto said releasing a fist into the first hoodie's face before kicking the second guy in the thorax sending him flying off into the wall.

"WHAT!" Zero bellowed as he saw the ancient ninja taking out his two scientists

"So I take it you're Zero" Naruto said

"Why yes I am, and if I am not mistaken you are Naruto Uzumaki, an ancient Ninja; intriguing you are here in this time period" Zero said stroking his chin like an evil mastermind

"So why now?" Naruto asked pulling out a kunai

"Because you have entered this world forcing me to accelerate my plans" Zero said

"So sorry to do that to your plans" Naruto jeered.

"On the contrary, you arriving is a good thing, so now I won't be bored playing with those ninja from Konoha" Zero said before disappearing into the darkness

"Come back here you coward" Naruto shouted

"Oh but I didn't leave" Zero said slamming his fist into Naruto's side, before receiving one of Naruto's in his mask.

"That hardly hurt, activate the device" Zero ordered as the device glowed a bright blue, Naruto didn't know if it had worked or not until his C-Gear and driver shorted out

"There now no Chakra will work" Zero chuckled before Naruto tried to gather Chakra in his hand.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted driving the orb of chakra into Zero

"How can you manipulate chakra?" Zero wheezed before pulling out an orb

"Because I'm what you might call an ancient ninja" Naruto said

"An ancient huh?" Zero asked throwing the orb creating a black smoke cloud for him to escape in.

"One day I will return; and when I do I will rule Konoha City" Zero said disappearing as the smoke cleared

"Naruto!" Ichigo said entering the building with Hayabusa.

"Over here, they set up some tech I can't turn off" Naruto said looking confused

"We'll get it, Shikage we got a Chakra Blocker" Hayabusa said

'I'm on it" Shikage said entering the building

"Takara, any word on the hostages?" Ichigo asked.

"We've got them all" Takara said over her comm.

"Excellent" Ichigo said.

In an alley not too far from the warehouse Zero hid in the shadows

"SO you have returned to this world Naruto Uzumaki, but how well will you survive the future shock?" Zero said phasing into the ground.

The first mission is complete and done successfully, but it seems some people don't want Naruto or his new team around, how will he deal with them? Find out next time on Naruto Future-shock Episode 3 meeting the elite


	3. meeting the elite

Naruto stood outside the police station looking over the new flashy Neo Konoha City, he just stood there moping about just mulling over his situation,

"Man, in all the excitement yesterday I forgot, that I'm no longer home" Naruto said sighing "And all of my friends are gone, replaced by their descendants, I just hope" Naruto said closing his eyes and picturing those who were lost 'Granny Tsunade, Iruka Sensei, Kakashi sensei, Sakura' he thought with tears gathering in his eyes 'I miss you' he mentally said as he heard the rooftop door opening

"Oh Naruto," Inoni said  
"Right Inoni" Naruto smiled wiping the tears away. HE placed on the usual fake smile he wore when he didn't want anyone to see his sorrow. Inoni sighed looking at her new teammate

"Hey Naruto, cut it out and let it loose; no one will criticize you for crying for losing everything you knew, and being forced into this situation. Heck if anyone of us was in your situation we wouldn't have jumped in guns blazing into battle with a bunch of people we hardly knew and trusted. All I'm saying is, it's okay to cry" Inoni said as she noticed tears were already streaming down the young ninja's face.

"I'm not going to pretend about what you're going through is a usual thing, but we're here when you want to talk okay?" Inoni asked before Naruto unleashed his sorrows.

"Are you questioning my judgement?" Tobias asked angrily looking across at his civilian counterpart Mizuki Haruno

"Yes I am Tobias" Mizuki asked as she sipped her jasmine tea

"Why if I am able to ask?" Tobias asked.

"Because, you sent an untested ancient ninja into the field, and one I didn't agree too" Mizuki said

"You handle the civilians, while I handle the shinobi" Tobias said sternly "Least you forget what the ninth Hokage instated?" he asked.

"I remember, but I just hope you know what you are doing" Mizuki said leaving

"I do, but do I know what you are doing?" Tobias asked after she left.

"Umino, my office now!" Tobias said over the comm.

"A storm is coming and I feel like Team three will be at the eye of it" he said grimly.

"Inoni said you would be up here" Ichigo said as she walked up to Naruto

"Yeah, I just miss the old Konoha, not that this one is not cool or anything like that" Naruto said looking out at the horizon.

"Did...did they have their happy endings?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah did" Ichigo said as the wind blew her hair softly around

"I hoped they would. I just hope I can see them again" Naruto said closing his eyes to try and focus on the past, but something hindered this. It was a scent him remembered from his past. The soft scent of cherry blossoms, honeysuckle and lilies; the perfume Sakura wore on occasions.

"Your perfume" Naruto said opening his eyes

"What about it?" Ichigo asked nervously

"Its nice" Naruto said before he heard a noised

"They're here!" Hana said panicked

"Who?" NAruto asked.

"We better move" Ichigo said leading the other two inside.

Inside cheers and applause were heard as twelve of what could be said elite looking ninjas walked through the corridor.  
"WAY TO GO TEAM ONE" "NICE WORK" "EXCELLENT!" were some of the cheers.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked

"Team 1, the best team in the force, they see anyone under them as scum" Hana said

"And they're treat us the worse" Ichigo said as everything became quiet

"You're in our way" a voice said

"Says who?" Naruto said

"I do, the team leader Cassandra, and who are you nobody" Cassandra said

"He's new Cassandra" Ichigo said

"Ichigo, you're still here I see. Why mother hasn't retired you I have no idea why" a voice said.

Naruto saw another Ichigo, only this one had dark emerald green eyes compared to Ichigo's light jade ones, and her hair was a dark pink hair compared to Ichigo's light pink colour. In other words Ichigo was light and this twin was darkness.

"Mei, how are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Wishing you were gone, scum" Mei said in a back handing way

"You the ones who are scum, no you're lower than that. In fact you're the lowest thing on the earth, lower than the low" Naruto said

"What was that scum?" Mei said

"Those who disregard the rules are scum, those who disregard their comrades are lower than scum, and those who disregard family is the lowest one can go" Naruto explained.

"You're wrong, the strong is the best, and those who have no power are scum" Mei said making Naruto angrier.

"Naruto stop" Ichigo said stopping him

"Pathetic" Cassandra said as Naruto withdrew a kunai from his holster

"You" Naruto said

"Ah Cassandra, Mei well done on that case" Mizuki said as she approached the small group

"Thank you Mother" Mei said bowing

"Oh Ichigo, I didn't know you were back, I take it you let them get away?" Mizuki asked

"No mother" Ichigo said

"Then where are they?" Mizuki question making Ichigo feel insecure about herself

"They're in questioning" Ichigo said

"Oh, I'll have Morino retrieve the information" Mizuki said walking away.

"Wow, you really are a failure aren't you?" Cassandra snidely asked.

"Why I ought to" Naruto started before Umino Taicho stepped in

"Stand down Naruto, you too Cassandra" Iruko said sternly

"But!" Naruto said

"Stand down Uzumaki" Iruko said

"Wait, Naruto Uzumaki, not the Naruto Uzumaki from the legends?" Mei asked shocked.

"Yeah so what? Did you want to beat me into the ground?" Naruto asked

"Uzumaki" Iruko sighed.

"I thought this day would never come, and you would choose my sister's team so rashly sir" Mei said

"What did she mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Our relationship is complicated to the least, we're twins, but I'm the younger one and therefore Mei thinks I've got to be protected from everything" Ichigo said

"You see there was an accident when we were academic kunoichis, and I nearly died. Since that day Mei has tried mother to get me off the force by pretending I'm not the best" Ichigo explained.

"It just seems to be Cassandra who's out to get team 3" Iruko said

"Anyway The Commissioner wants to talk to you" Iruko said

"Alright" Naruto said leaving.

"I'm sorry Taicho" Ichigo said

"It's not your fault" Iruko said in a motherly tone

"Understood" Ichigo said

"Gene theft?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, first it started off small, eye colour, hair colour, skin tone; basically cosmetic. Then it became endurance, strength speed: Physical attributes, now things like doujutsu, kekkei genkai, genetic jutsu are being stolen and sold to the highest bidder" Tobias said

"Why do I get the feeling this guy is a snake so to speak?" Naruto asked.

"Very perceptive, he is our second highest threat after the Neo Akatsuki. Naruto meet Koburamaru or as he calls himself Kingukobura" Tobias said

"And I take it he's somehow?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he is; but how he is related is something else entirely different, anyway, I heard his down in the market sector dealing on the kuro" Tobias said

"I'll deal with it" Naruto said

"No you won't you'll still adjusting to the future and besides I think that Ichigo needs you now, just to talk with" Tobias smiled acting like Naruto's newest grandparent role.

"Thanks" Naruto said leaving.

"Anytime Naruto" Tobias said.

On the rooftop Ichigo was looking out over the city she was assigned to protect.

"Why am I hated here?" Ichigo asked as she teared up

"You're not, well by me at least" Naruto said walking over to her

"Hey Naruto" Ichigo said

"Soi you and your sister have it bad" Naruto said leaning on the railing next to her

"Yeah, it likes she wishes I was gone or so0mething" Ichigo said.

"No she doesn't she adopts that persona so that she can close herself off and not be scared." Naruto knowing someone else was there

"Then how do you explain my mother, who not only wants me gone but the others as well?" Ichigo asked as tears streaked her face.

"I don't know, anyway cheer up, your much too pretty to be upset" Naruto said coaxing a smile from Ichigo

"Thanks" she said skipping away.

"You can com out now Mei" Naruto said once Ichigo was no longer in sight

"How?" Mei asked walking out of the shadows.

"I can sense people, but more so I can sense negative emotions, such as hatred and killer intent, but I was able to sense your self hatred for lying to Ichigo" Naruto said.

"Very clever, I'm taking it you want me to be gentler with more and show her I care" Mei said

"A little yeah, but mostly support her, I know the academy incident would have been hard to live with, if it tunred out wrong" Naruto said

"An ancient sage giving advice in an era he doesn't know well" Mei said

"I may be in a different era, that doesn't mean that advice isn't tghe same" Naruto said

"Tell me, do you actually know what the incident was?" Mei asked.

"NO I don't" Naruto said.

Mei sighed before telling Naruto

Very well I'll tell you, we were just entering our second year of the academy, it was lunch time; I went with my friends and Ichigo went off under a tree where she would usually go and I was in eyesight of her. Anyway I was busy talking about the cutest boy in class; hey don't give that look; so when I looked over to the tree and saw Ichigo gone I scanned the grounds but I couldn't find her. My friends noticed this and helped me search the grounds, we couldn't find her and didn't for the rest of the day. After a day or two with everyone looking for her, we gave up after not finding her, so one day I went for a walk in our favourite park. As I was nearing the park shed where the tools were kept I heard a snuffling sound and decided to check it out. There was both the biggest shock and biggest relief: Ichigo half dead, I quickly rushed to my sister's side and held her.

Mei stopped for awhile and continued on by saying

"The first thing she said to me was...was I'm sorry" Mei said started to cry

"It was my role as the older twin to look after her, I lost her and nearly killed her with my idiocy and there she was apologizing for getting captured and nearly killed" Mei said breaking down so badly she could no longer speak.

"And that was when the mask appeared, after that day I became stern with her in hoping I would never feel that fear ever AGAIN!" she screamed

"I understand" Naruto said

"Uzumaki, I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable at all, while you are trying to adjust to this time" Mei said standing up

"Thanks, just be nicer to Ichigo" Naruto said smiling.

"Oh by the way did they catch the scumbag that did it?" Naruto asked.

"No, all they could get was a piece of snake skin like leather" Mei said leaving

That night Naruto laid down on a soft surface staring up

"Snake like leather huh? Koburamaru; but what genes could you get from the Haruno clan?" Naruto asked as he heard the new sounds of the city

"I'll never get use to that" he said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Night" he muttered


End file.
